


Help My Lifeless Frame to Breathe

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First War with Voldemort, Hurt/No Comfort, Jily is dead, Marauders, Peter is a rat, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius is murderous, So yeah, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: “Peter!” Sirius growled, the wolf-like dog inside of him baring its teeth, “You coward! You fucking traitor! It was James and Lily! They loved you! How could you?”He was screaming now, drawing even more attention from the muggles lining the streets. There wear tears burning behind his eyelids and he felt as though his skin was on fire. There was nothing but pain, nothing but pain and the need for revenge coursing through his tainted veins. Peter had the right idea to be terrified, his lip quivering and hands shaking as he whipped his wand out in a vain attempt to defend himself from Sirius.***or, Sirius goes after Peter.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (implied)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Help My Lifeless Frame to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> tw: blood, depictions of violence 
> 
> i know i have other stuff i should be working on as far as fic writing goes, but i really needed to just pump this out

_I’m going to kill him._

It was the thought Sirius clung to, the thought he repeated in his head like some sick mantra that kept him from breaking down. James was dead. Lily was dead. Harry was an orphan. He could not dwell on those thoughts, though so he focused on Peter. Focused on the anger, the feeling of betrayal that had built up inside him the moment he saw James’ unseeing eyes beneath his broken glasses. Everything else would have to wait, everything else would have to be dealt with after Sirius tracked Peter down and killed him. 

He apparated, and with a crack sounding like a whip landed in the middle of some street. There were people staring, startled by the sudden appearance of Sirius and the manic look on his face, but he was not focused on them, could not be bothered with the statue of secrecy. No, his eyes locked onto Peter, who had turned as well, a look of pure terror in his eyes at the sight of his old friends’ murderous expression.

“Peter!” Sirius growled, the wolf-like dog inside of him baring its teeth, “You coward! You fucking traitor! It was James and Lily! They loved you! How could you?”

He was screaming now, drawing even more attention from the muggles lining the streets. There wear tears burning behind his eyelids and he felt as though his skin was on fire. There was nothing but pain, nothing but pain and the need for revenge coursing through his tainted veins. Peter had the right idea to be terrified, his lip quivering and hands shaking as he whipped his wand out in a vain attempt to defend himself from Sirius.

Then, Sirius noticed something. A sudden shift in Peter’s behavior, a flicker in his eye he had never seen before. The shorter man stood up a bit taller, his face morphing into an expression of synthetic grief with a venomous look hidden in his eyes as he shook his head at Sirius.

“It was James and Lily, Sirius.” His voice shook a bit and Sirius stared at him, dumbfounded. What was he doing?

“It was _James_ , Sirius! He trusted you! You were their secret keeper! How could _you_?”

Sirius’ blood turned cold. No. No, Peter was not this clever. Peter would not be the one to fucking pin this— _James bloody fucking death_ —on Sirius. But who would know the truth? Sirius’ hands began to shake. Remus. Remus would believe him, despite the fighting and the distrust between them Remus would _know_ , Remus would know Sirius was not capable of this.

Wouldn’t he?

A loud round of cracking brough Sirius out of his reverie, and he spun around noticing aurors had arrived. He turned to Peter, who was smiling at him manically and Sirius watched, almost as if it were slow motion, as Peter flicked his wrist and the whole street exploded. Sirius flew to the ground, dust and grime covering him, but he kept his eye open for Peter. The smell of smoke burned his nostrils and his eyes were watering. There was red everywhere, splattered across the remining sidewalk and across Sirius’ face. He searched for Peter; his mind unable to process where he had gone. And then he saw it; the tail of a rat, rushing into the sewers, away from the destruction.

There was screaming but also laughter ringing in Sirius’ ears and it took him a moment to realize that it was him. He was _laughing_. Of course, he was laughing! It was fucking hysterical to realize that Peter—timid little Peter Pettigrew—had successfully escaped all while setting up the perfect scenario for Sirius to be framed.

“I never though you had it in you, Peter! How fucking clever must you feel?” He screamed even as he felt the aurors lift him by his arms, ripping his wand from his hand and reaching for his throat to restrain him. He just laughed, cackling at the pure fucking irony of the situation, laughed because Remus would not come for him, James and Lily were dead, his godson alone and Peter fucking got away with it all.

He laughed even as they pushed him into that grimy cell block in Azkaban, he laughed as the dementors swooped by, making his insides feel like ice. He felt insane—he was already halfway there after seeing James _dead on the floor_ —but he was surely mad now. The laughter stopped as suddenly as it came and Sirius was screaming now, punching at the walls till the skin on his knuckles split as he cried out for the brother he had lost.

“It’s my fault,” he muttered hoarsely, his knees smacking against the floor as he crumbled. “It’s my fault, it’s my fault, it’s my fault…”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated  
> (i apologize for the angst)


End file.
